This invention relates to a device for fixing pipes, rods and other elongated bodies to a panel or plate which constitutes, for instance, a part of an apparatus or machine.
The object of this invention is to provide a plastic device for fixing pipes, rods and other elongated bodies to a panel or plate by an easy and simple operation and without any fear of marring the surface appearance of the elongated body.